praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Ingrid Pontarmann
Hederhelm, Resha |image = ingrid6.jpg |caption = Publicity photo of Pontarmann in 1965 |Hometown = |Spouse=Eliot Presbask (m. 1965, d. 1970) Andi Toku (m. 1978, d. 1989) Mo Savral (m. 1997, d. 2002) Daniel Bosk (m. 2005, d. 2006) Gabriele Consueles (m. 2014) |Children=2 (including Veronika Pontarmann) |Education=Royal Reshan Academy of Music (dropped out) |School= |Parents=Otto Pontarmann (father) Amelia Briģes (mother) |Relatives=Dirk Pontarmann (brother) Lalja Burmann (stepmother) |Occupation = Singer ∙ actress ∙ dancer ∙ model |Genres = Pop ∙ rock ∙ blues ∙ folk |Instruments = Vocals |Years = 1960–2005 |Associated= |Labels = Whirlwind ∙ Nylon Music Resha}} Dame Maria Ingrid Elsabet Pontarmann, DKR (born 20 February 1942) is a Reshan singer, actress, dancer, and model. The daughter of musician Otto Pontarmann and pin-up girl Amelia Briģes, Pontarmann first began her entertainment career in the early-1960s, acting in a number of teen beach party films throughout the decade; with starring roles in the films Terror by the Sea (1961), The Girl in the Pink Bikini (1961), and Ocean Breeze (1962). She later ventured into singing, releasing her debut single, "Vakk (Alt ojer deg)", in 1964. The song became a number-one hit throughout Greater Resha, and has become Pontarmann's signature hit. Pontarmann's self-titled debut studio album was released in 1965, and became the best-selling album of the year in Resha and Kypa. Pontarmann became well-known for her sultry image and signature style of mini-skirts and go-go boots, becoming one of the most prevalent sex symbols of the 1960s in Resha. Pontarmann went on to star in a number of Reshan films throughout the 1970s, 80s, and 90s, and released a total of nine studio albums in her entire career. She has received numerous accolades throughout her career, and in 2003 she was granted the title Dame Commander of the Kingdom of Resha, by King Otto. In 2016, she was ranked twenty-third by Zipper Magazine on their "100 Greatest Women in Pravian Music" list. Life and career Early life and education Pontarmann was born in the Neverhahn borough of Hederhelm to Reshan musician Otto Pontarmann and Jahastian pin-up girl Amelia Briģes. Her younger brother is musician Dirk Pontarmann. Her parents divorced in 1948, and for a period of time Ingrid and her brother lived in Jahastia. Following their mother's death in 1952, the siblings returned to Hederhelm where they lived with their father and stepmother Lalja Burmann. Ever since infancy, Otto groomed both Ingrid and Dirk for show business. They began singing lessons with their father as toddlers, and Ingrid was signed up for dance classes since the age of three. Ingrid attended a private elementary school in Hederhelm, where she began becoming involved in musical theatre and further wished to pursue a career in entertainment. After graduating from elementary school in 1958, she began studying at the Royal Reshan Academy of Music as a vocal performance student. However, after beginning her film and modeling career in 1960, she dropped out of high school and never completed her diploma. 1960s Film career Pontarmann began her film career after being cast in her breakout film Terror by the Sea (1961) in 1960. Filming for the production caused her to drop out of high school, and after its release the film became the biggest box office success in Resha of 1961. Following its success, Pontarmann starred in a number of other teen beach party films throughout the early-1960s including The Girl in the Pink Bikini (1961) and Ocean Breeze (1962), the former having become an iconic film of the decade. In 1963, Pontarmann began experimenting with dramatic films. She starred in the film The Porch Door (1963), which became both a critical and commercial failure, despite going on to develop a cult following. Following the failure of The Porch Door, Pontarmann returned to acting in blockbuster films, starring in the widely successful spy film The Damned (1963). She later went on to return to the beach party genre, acting in Beach Craze (1963), Tsunami (1964), and Crazy Eights (1964) until taking a hiatus from acting to focus on her music career. Music career in 1965.]] In 1964, Pontarmann signed a recording contract with Whirlwind Records and Nylon Music Resha. While she was originally intended to star in a musical film, the record companies liked her singing voice so much that she dropped out of the production and was convinced to pursue a singing career instead. in 1968.]] Pontarmann released her debut single, "Vakk (Alt ojer deg)" in October 1964. The song went on to become a chart topping single in Resha, Kypa, and the Velkanian Isles, and is commonly known today as both Pontarmann's signature song and an iconic example of 1960s music. Pontarmann developed her public image by performing the song on television shows wearing heavy makeup, mini-skirts, and go-go boots, and being backed by groups of similarly dressed women. The popularity of the song helped Pontarmann become known as one of the most renown Reshan sex symbols of the 1960s. Pontarmann's self-titled debut studio album was released in 1965, and became the best-selling album of the year in Resha. She promoted the album with a tour that performed shows throughout Resha, Kypa, and the Velkanian Isles. Pontarmann continued her music career throughout the 1960s. After a brief hiatus in 1966 due to the birth of her daughter, she returned to the limelight the following year with the release of her second studio album. The album did not fare as well as her debut, but still reached the top three in Resha and Kypa. Her third studio album was released in 1968 and achieved similar feats. Pontarmann went on to release two more albums in the 1960s; one in 1968 and one in 1969. 1970s Pontarmann continued her music career in the early 1970s; transitioning her pop sound prevalent in her 1960s releases to a darker, folk rock sound. Pontarmann's change in sound was criticized by many music critics who deemed Pontarmann to be "posing" as a member of the hippie subculture widely popular in the 1970s in order to appeal to that demographic and sell records. She went on to release albums in 1970, 1971, 1973, and 1974. After the completion of her 1974 concert tour, Pontarmann revealed that she'd be ending her music career and will return to acting. She officially returned to her film career with the release of her first film since 1964, the spy drama Nevermore (1975). The film was a large success, and was able to bring Pontarmann back into the public eye following the lackluster end of her music career. She starred in a number of films throughout the 1970s, and won a Formann Award in 1979 for her performance in the drama Lily of the Valley (1978). 1980s–present In 1983, Pontarmann was given a one-year long residency show in Riffer. The show, called A Night with Ingrid, saw Pontarmann performing a selection of her own songs and covers, performances from musical guests that changed nightly, and sketch comedy. It proved to be immensely popular, and due to its popularity the show was extended indefinitely. Pontarmann went on to perform in the show up until 1987, when she decided to cancel it due to problems in her marriage that she was neglecting due to her commitments to performing. After the end of A Night with Ingrid in 1987, Pontarmann returned to Hederhelm and resumed her acting career. Her role in the musical film Rainbow Warrior (1988) was heavily acclaimed and has since become one of her most iconic roles. Pontarmann continued her acting career in the 1990s, starring in a number of dramatic films such as The Preacher (1991), Heloise (1993), and Marina's Elephant (1996). In 2001, Pontarmann revealed that she had "semi-retired" from acting and wanted to pursue a quiet life. However, she returned to acting with a small role in the film Night Terrors (2005). Pontarmann was honored at the 2007 Formann Awards and the 2008 Reshan Movie Awards for her contributions to Reshan film. Personal life Pontarmann has been married five times in her life. She married her first husband; Reshan investment banker Eliot Presbask in 1965, and they later divorced in 1970. Presbask's mother was close friends with Pontarmann's mother Amelia Briģes, and the two had known each other since childhood. They began dating in 1964 after becoming reintroduced to each other after having drifted since their teenage years. With Presbask, she had one child: Veronika Helene (born 13 April 1966), who went on to become a successful musician as well. Pontarmann later married Velkanian actor and musician Andi Toku in 1978. They began dating in 1972. Pontarmann notably referred to Toku as her "husband" as early as 1974, although they were not officially married until four years later. With Toku she has one child: Viktor Martin (born 30 November 1980), who works as an attorney in the Velkanian Isles. Pontarmann and Toku divorced in 1989, and Toku returned to the Velkanian Isles with Viktor. Pontarmann visited him twice a year, while Viktor lived with Pontarmann for two weeks over the summer every year until he was seventeen. In 1997, Pontarmann married Beratian businessman Mo Savral. She lived with him in Caspar for the year of 1999, but they returned to Hederhelm the following year. They divorced in 2002. Pontarmann married Reshan actor Daniel Bosk in 2005, but they divorced the following year. She married her current husband Jahastian real-estate developer Gabriele Consueles in 2014. They reside in Amberdino and through Consueles she has two stepsons and a stepdaughter. She holds dual citizenship to Resha and Jahastia since birth, and also acquired Beratian citizenship during her marriage to Savral. She can speak fluent Reshan, Jahastian, and English, while she has some knowledge of Beratian, Titovanian, and Velkanian. Discography Main article: Ingrid Pontarmann discography. *''Ingrid'' (1965) *''Dremmer'' (1967) *''Oops'' (1968) *''Sammen'' (1968) *''Leftersk'' (1969) *''Frets'' (1970) *''Neverhahn'' (1971) *''Die Young'' (1973) *''Heartbeat'' (1974) Filmography and accolades Main article: Ingrid Pontarmann filmography. Category:Living people Category:1942 births Category:Reshan female pop singers Category:Reshan rock singers Category:Reshan blues singers Category:Reshan folk singers Category:Reshan actresses Category:Reshan female dancers Category:Reshan female models Category:Whirlwind Records artists Category:Nylon Music Resha artists Category:Pontarmann family Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Royal Reshan Academy of Music alumni Category:Dames Commander of the Order of the Kingdom of Resha Category:Singers awarded knighthoods Category:Reshan people of Jahastian descent Category:Reshan-language singers Category:Formann Award for Best Supporting Actress recipients Category:Formann Award for Best Supporting Actress nominees Category:Formann Awards Lifetime Achievement Award recipients Category:Reshan Movie Awards Icon Award recipients